The prior art is replete with systems designed to exhaust odorous gases from a toilet. The problem of eliminating such gases has been recognized, in view of the numerous patents drawn to this problem, but has not but fully solved.
The prior art solutions to this problem typically involve the installation of additional water flushing mechanisms, or separate venting assemblies that convey odors to atmospheric venting pipes. Such structural modification to existing toilets are expensive, and typically require skilled labor.
Other types of venting systems utilize seats with ventilation apparatus connected thereto. While in most cases the ventilated toilet seat structures are simpler and less expensive than other alternatives in the prior art, such apparatus still require the replacement of the existing toilet seat on a toilet. With the wide variety of customized and stylized seats now on the market, the use of a ventilated toilet seat would prevent the use of many of the features which consumers now look for in the marketplace.